


Obey Me! Boys x Reader

by lilacbeelze



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, No Smut, One Shot Collection, some cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacbeelze/pseuds/lilacbeelze
Summary: I just recently started Obey Me! and I'm in love! Beelze and Mammon are my favorites so expect lots for them! Feel free to request~!• I only write for female reader and no smut whatsoever •
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Welcome/Request Directions Page

**Hey guys! So I decided to start this book cause I absolutely am in love with Obey Me!. On top of this I'll try to update my other books as well so stay tuned!!!**

**To request, feel free to comment and I'll get to it as soon as I can! I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Movie Night Cuddles [f] | Beelzebub x Reader |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { fluff, slight body image angst on Beelze's end, but you help him through it! }
> 
> It's weekly movie night but after a hard week of studying for a big test, you just can't seem to stay awake.
> 
> Luckily you sit by Beelze, who actually has a really comfortable shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy~! (✿^‿^)
> 
> Sorry it's probably kinda long!
> 
> • unedited •

"Is everyone ready for another horror movie?" I giggled at Beelze's words but shook my head.

"How about we watch a different kind of movie tonight, Beel?" I asked and he grumbled a bit but nodded.

"Fine, someone else can pick. I just want to eat popcorn." With that he plopped down beside me and stole a handful of the buttery treat from the bowl in my lap.

"I vote comedy." I heard from Mammon and rolled my eyes good naturedly before stifling a yawn and leaning into Beelzebub more. I had stayed up until well in the morning studying for a big test next week, and it was taking its toll. I felt the red head shift and started to back away before his arm rested around me.

"Are you alright, [name]? Usually you're all for movie night." His voice was soft with a hint of concern and I gave him a smile.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired is all. Studying is hard." He chuckled and agreed before squeezing me around the waist a bit and turning to the TV as the movie began playing. I ate a bit of popcorn and watched some of the movie until I felt myself drifting off, content when my head rested on something soft and something warm was put around me.

\---

** Beelzebub's POV **

As the movie continued, I felt a small pressure on my shoulder. Glancing down my cheeks heated a bit at the sight of [name] sleeping on me. She looked so peaceful, so pretty. Looking around to make sure the others were watching the movie, I gently pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled a bit.

Taking the blanket from my legs, I wrapped it around her, sighing a bit in happiness when she snuggled even closer. I could hear her soft breathing and leaned my head on hers gently, looking at the TV but focusing on her.

I wanted to tell her I liked her, but knew she wouldn't like me back. After all, I was a demon. And I ate a lot, way more than normal. And even though I exercised and had quite an impressive body, I was worried she'd think I was ugly. Then there was also the time problem. Even if she did like me back, at the end of the year she had to go back to the human world and I'd probably never see her again.

The thought made my heart clench. I didn't want to go without seeing her after being used to having her by my side.

Caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realize the movie was over. I had been thinking for about an hour and still felt hopeless about my situation. Turning back to [name], I gently shook her shoulder.

"Hey, it's time to wake up. The movie's over." I murmured and the [h/colored] haired girl let out a tiny yawn before rubbing her eyes and blinking one [e/color] orb up at me. Her head was still on my shoulder.

"Beelze? I missed the movie?" She asked. Her voice was soft with sleep and my heart raced, thumping so harshly I was sure everyone else could hear it.

"Yeah, but we can always rewatch it. For now let's get you to bed, okay? C'mon." She slowly lifted her head and gave me a small smile.

"Okay. Sorry I fell asleep on your shoulder, that must've been uncomfortable." I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, it was nice. You can sleep on me whenever you need to." Realizing what I said, my cheeks reddened slightly and I chuckled again when hers did the same.

"Thank you." She said and I nodded, smiling at her before maneuvering to face [name]. Without hesitation I scooped her up carefully into my arms, holding her like a princess.

 _Or a bride._ I blushed harder at my thought but shook it away.

"A-Ah, Beel, you don't have to carry me, I can walk myself...besides I'm probably heavy anyways." I stopped abruptly as the words left her mouth.

"Ha? What are you even saying? You weigh nothing, it's so easy to carry you." I insisted. "Really, you don't have to worry about that stuff, you're perfect. If anything, I don't think you eat enough. I hardly ever see you eat, even at meals. So don't think for a second that you're "too heavy". Alright?" The smaller girl nodded sheepishly and I smiled. "Good."

It was only a few minutes before I arrived at her room, and she had almost totally nodded off again. I hid an endearing smirk and opened her door carefully. Walking in I placed her on her bed before turning to leave. Suddenly I was stopped by a tug. Glancing back I saw [name]'s small hand clutching the bottom of my t-shirt.

"What is it?" I asked quietly. She blushed before speaking.

"C-Could you stay? Only for a little bit I mean, I'm just so lonely." I agreed, frowning a bit at her words before sliding into bed beside her.

"Have you been lonely the whole time you've been here?"

"Yeah...when I was back in my world, I always knew my friends were close in case I needed them, but here I don't want to bother you all so it makes it harder to be comfortable. I haven't been sleeping well." She replied and I tugged her to my chest with an arm around her waist. I knew she lived with her friends after he parents had died, and I felt even worse for her.

"From now on you can come to me if you need anything okay? Anything at all." She grinned and snuggled closer, falling asleep within moments. I sighed a bit out of happiness.

"I swear, you'll be the death of me." I murmured affectionately before settling down and falling asleep myself.

\---

The next morning I woke to [name] shuffling in her sleep. I chuckled, brushing some hair from her face again and studying how peaceful she looked. Glancing around I saw her clock and noticed it was time for breakfast.

"[name]? It's time to get up." I roused her gently. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Oh, Beelze. Good morning." I smiled at her.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" The [h/colored] haired girl smiled.

"Better than I have in a while, thanks. What about you?" Her voice was slow with sleep and I wanted to listen to it forever.

"I slept fine, your bed sure is comfy. I'm jealous." I joked. She giggled.

"I thought Levi was the jealous one." I laughed a bit louder at that and she looked at her clock. "Are you hungry? I can make us breakfast." I smiled at her before laying flat on my back and pulling her on top of me.

"No, I just wanna stay like this. Is that...okay?" Her cheeks flushed and I gently touched one.

"T-That's fine with me. Is there any certain reason for this?" I hesitated before deciding to tell her the truth.

"I really like you. When you're around, I don't focus on eating as much or teasing Mammon, I just focus on you. You're so beautiful and sweet, and I want you to be mine but at the same time I know that's stupid and selfish thinking." I took a deep breath as [name] gasped.

"What are you saying? Beelze, I like you too. And what do you mean it's stupid and selfish?" She asked and I met her eyes before quickly looking away.

"You're leaving at the end of the year, going back to your family. I want to be with you but I could never ask you to stay here for me. How could I? Besides, I'm no good for you. You can do so much better in your world. You can be with a guy who's handsome and kind and strong, and not a demon." Without warning I felt soft hands cup my face and turn me, until I was facing [name] again. She gave me a gentle smile before kissing my forehead.

"Beelzebub, I don't want anyone else. To me, you're the best. You're strong, and funny, and handsome, and just great. I'd be happy to stay here with you forever, if you'll have me." I grinned, cupping her own cheeks and pressing my lips to hers, the kiss strong and loving. When I pulled away, I pecked all around her face in joy and she giggled.

"Of course I'll have you, I want nothing more! But are you sure you'd be okay with me? I'm not that great." She frowned a bit.

"You're perfect to me. Is this about your weight?" I nodded slightly and she kissed me again. "You're perfect Beelze. Okay? I love all of you. Plus I don't have to worry about being judged for eating around you!" I chuckled and she slid off my to stand on the floor.

"Thank you, [name], really. I love you." The beaming smile she gave me made my body warm and she held out her small hand. I took it and she began pulling me out of the room.

"I love you too, now let's go have pancakes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: should I do polls at the end of each chapter on which boy should be next? I can tell you guys my idea for a one-shot/drabble and list a few of the boys for you all to vote. I feel like that would give you all more of a say in what you see, which is important to me!!! If so, I'll edit this chapter to have a poll before posting another chapter! Feel free to comment your answer!
> 
> [ Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter out soon ]


	3. • not a chapter but omg •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Lamp side game on Obey Me? Uh yes.

Can we all just...take a second to look at Beelze's glorious abs in his genie outfit? I'm in love, my heart is racing omg!!! He's my favorite and I just ✧\\(>o<)ﾉ✧ love him!!!!! And now I get to oogle him so I mean ;)))))

Okay sorry, new chapter out soon hahaha I just needed to get that off my chest, ugh I love him and his muscles.

(Side note: how does he even have abs that amazing when he eats like he does?!?! World's greatest mystery.)

Next up is Simeon, but I'll do a poll now for the one after his!

Rules:  
[ Please comment the number of the boy you would like, along with the symbol of the scenario! The one with the most votes by the next day, wins! I hope this poll works!! ]

Boys to choose from:

1\. Mammon  
2\. Levi  
3\. Asmo  
4\. Satan  
5\. Other (please specify)

Scenarios:  
• You're left alone and are attacked by some unknown demons. When the boy chosen finds you he's so scared because there's so much blood, and he confesses while getting you help. You pass out before getting to the hospital, and when you wake up he's there, looking like he hadn't slept in years. You tell him you heard his confession and also like him, and fluffiness ensues!!!

° Being new to the Devildom, you decide to go out on the town and invite the boy chosen with you. While you look at everything in awe, he's watching you and feeling like the luckiest guy on Earth. Accidental confession on his end? Uh, yes please!!

^ The boy chosen finds out you're homesick and decides to rally everyone together to help you feel better by decorating the castle to look like home! Cute fluff all around!!!

[ Feel free to vote, and tomorrow when I post the next chapter (time willing) I'll have the results up!

**Author's Note:**

> ~ feel free to request ~


End file.
